Star In the Dust
Cheyenne puts on a deputy’s badge when he finds a role model in the town sheriff, but stolen money and a woman come between the two men. starinthedust.jpg||linktext=It takes a special kind of man... Wesgarth.jpg||linktext=Sheriff Wes Garth is a no-nonsense keeper of the peace. Claire1.jpg||linktext=Claire lets Wes know she just isn't interested in him. Starinthedust-cheyennekissesclaire.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne and Claire wind up in each other's arms. Episode Notes * List notable guest stars and episode trivia points here. Real World References * Notice any? Add them here. Continuity Nitpicks * Notice any? Add them here. Plot A drunken patron orders everyone out of a saloon and they comply except for one man at the poker table -- Cheyenne Bodie. The drunk reveals to him that he plans on killing the sheriff as soon as he comes through the door. Before Cheyenne can act, Sheriff Wes Garth comes through the back way, overcomes the drunk and pushes him out the door. Things are peaceful for about five seconds until Cheyenne and the other poker players disagree who won the last hand and get into a fight. When Cheyenne draws on them, they leave for the other saloon in town. The sheriff returns and encourages Bodie to not make trouble in his town. Garth leaves to visit a woman he's infatuated with, Claire Du Pas. They have an argument over the nature of their relationship which is interrupted by the town busybody, Charlie Peabody. Charlie warns that there's trouble going down outside. Garth goes out to find Bodie checking his gun. His three former poker adversaries are coming down the street intent on getting their money back. Garth disarms Bodie, faces down the men himself, and winds up killing two of them: one was the privileged son of a wealthy rancher and the object of Claire's affection, and the other was his own deputy. The day after, Cheyenne shows up at the sheriff's office to apologize for the trouble he caused. They are interrupted by John Clemens, the father of the one of the men the sheriff killed. Cheyenne watches as Garth explains to the grieving rancher why he had to kill his son. Impressed by Garth's talents as a lawman, Bodies asks to take the open deputy position. Garth agrees and hands him the bullet-ridden star he took from the body of the dead deputy the previous evening. Later in the hotel, Cheyenne is introduced to Claire when she has trouble opening the door to her room. The two of them are clearly attracted to each other, but once Bodie finds out that Garth is pursuing her, he hesitates. Claire claims Garth has nothing that she wants, and Cheyenne says he'll return to her if the sheriff confirms what she says. The next day, robbers hit the town bank. Cheyenne and Garth respond, each going a separate way in the pursuit. Garth overtakes and kills one robber and retrieves the stolen money, but instead of bringing it back to town he hides it. A meeting with the townspeople is grim, as the loss of $55,000 from the bank leaves many in the town destitute. Garth is unmoved by their concerns and claims that he's done all that he can. At the hotel, Claire waits for Bodie in his room. When he hesitates to embrace her, she again denies that she and Garth are a couple. Bodie isn't sure what to believe, but kisses her anyway. Later, Garth meets with Claire and reveals to her that he has the bank money. She has an immediate change of heart toward him. The pair make plans to leave in a few weeks to New Orleans. Meanwhile, Bodie has discovered that someone has ransacked both his hotel room and Garth's room in the sheriff's office. He tries to find Wes, but the sheriff has rode out of town to retrieve the money. While doing so, Garth is ambushed by the surviving bank robber. He kills the man, hides the body and returns to town with the money in his saddle bags. Suspecting something is wrong with his mentor, Cheyenne confronts Claire at the hotel. She tells him she's going to marry Wes. Bodie presses her for the truth and her weak responses confirm what he fears: that Wes has the bank money. When Claire offers to betray Wes and give the money and herself to Bodie, he pushes her to the bed in disgust and leaves. Cheyenne meets Garth at the sheriff's office and offers three times to cover for him if he agrees to return the money to the bank. Over and over, Garth denies having the money. Cheyenne then reveals Claire's treachery, but Garth dismisses everything, saying the badge has gone to Bodie's head. Cheyenne then gives Garth an ultimatum: they either leave together to return the money, or one of them doesn't leave alive. They fire on each other and Garth is mortally wounded. Laid out in the street and surrounded by townspeople, Garth finally confesses to taking the money and dies. Shocked by this revelation, the people offer Cheyenne the sheriff position. Wounded by both Garth's bullet and his betrayal, Cheyenne turns them down. He isn't cut out to wear the star. Quotes "Why didn't you leave?" "He likes me." :- ''Sheriff Wes Garth asks Cheyenne why he stayed when everyone else was forced out of the saloon by the town drunk.'' "It takes a special kind of man, not a better man, but a special one who doesn't have to look to the past to know what to do...Here the law books don't count, or the badge either. The whole works is in the man who wears it." :- ''Garth on the kind of man he thinks best wears a sheriff badge.'' Purchase Cheyenne Season 1 www.clintwalker.com or www.amazon.com Category:TV Episode Category:Season One Category:NeedsInfoBox Category:Showdown Category:Romance Episode